Short stories
by Claudia.wolf
Summary: I'll be putting short stories and unfinished ideas here!


**The cold truth**

I had just woken up from a terrible nightmare.

Luckily my little brothers smile greeted me, he had tears in his eyes.

"Big brother! Finally you're awake! Did you have another nightmare? Oh geez is was so scared that you wouldn't wake up! Hehehe I know silly right!"

"Ow come on little bro, I can't just leave you for one silly dream, you know that!" I said back with a generous smile.

"Promise me that you will always wake up?"

"I promise."

After that we both got dressed my little brother asked me what my nightmare was about.

I-it wasn't really meant for his young mind.

So I told him that there was lot's of ice and snow everywhere…

And that even our house seemed to be made of ice…

And that mom and dad had fallen...asleep…because they were tired and cold…

You can probably already imagine what had really happened, if not well…

Basically our parents died in the new ice age.

But luckily that was all just a bad dream.

My little brother seemed to enjoy the idea of living in a winter wonder land!

But it's not so wondrous when you literally freeze.

Anyway like I said, it's all just a bad dream so all was well!

We went downstairs.

Mom had just made us her famous breakfast home cooked meal.

It smelled delicious as usual.

And dad, well he was outside fixing our old car.

He always made new tweaks and perks on it.

It was a bright and happy day.

My little brother as usual dragged me with him.

The sun blinded me as I walked into the living room.

Our dog was happily walking along.

It was a warm sunny day, yet I couldn't help but shiver from time to time.

I guess I was starting to have a cold or something.

Our mom walked in with our breakfast and called our dad.

After the four of us ate, me and my little brother were allowed to play outside.

We went to our local playground.

Our friends were already there.

We sure had a lot of fun today!

But I wasn't wrong about my shiver, it started snowing!

In this time of the year! Epic!

It wasn't long until our friends had to head home though.

We watched as we saw their outlines disappear into the snow.

"Hehehe! Come on big brother let's play some more! I know! Let's head to the lake! It must be frozen over by now! We can slide across it! Like last time!"

No one can say no to my little brothers cute face so of cause I was just dragged along like usual.

We got to the lake and we carefully stepped unto the ice.

It seemed to be strong enough.

So for another little while we played on the ice while occasionally throwing snowballs at each other.

It was fun! And my mind finally felt at peace.

Then suddenly my little brother shouted at me.

"Big brother! Wait! Don't go any further!"

Just when I was about to ask him why not.. I heard cracking sounds..

It was coming from underneath me.. the cracking sounds continued..

Before I could do anything.. I saw my vision turn towards the sky..

I felt myself… falling.. and not long after that my vision went black.

I felt nothing else but cold…

That's when my senses turned to reality..

I… I hadn't woken up from a nightmare… no.. I was dreaming about the good old day's.

"…..Bro..th..er…. Y-you...p-promised..." I heard a weak voice call out.

I opened my eyes fearing the worst!

"Bro! Are you alright?!"

My little brother was sleeping on my lap..

I tried to wake him up.. but.. to no.. avail..

"Little brother! Wake up! Come on buddy!"..yet nothing happened.

Just when I wanted to try again I saw his last breath in the freezing air..

And a frozen tear fell off his chin..

I hugged him close while crying..

"Buddy come on… please… p-please… wake up…." But to no avail.

"P….pl..ease…. You're all… all I've left…. Wake up…. I know that.. I-I promised you that I would wake up no matter what…. pl..please.. Don't...go… to s-sleep…." Yet the air remained silent.

My cries… they were left unanswered…

Winter… that what was once my favourite season had become endless.. and with that look everything form me… my mom… my dad…. And… my b-brother…

T..his… is.. mos..t...likely… my..last...jour..nal…..pag..e…

I..t's….c..o..l..d…..


End file.
